Ministry Missives
by Tekko
Summary: Summery: So Harry's part Veela. He isn't going to let it rule his life, especially when there were no adverse affects to him and it only made his admirers slightly more annoying. A new suitor in a sea of hundreds isn't going to make any difference. Right? (yaoi, lemon)


**Summery: **So Harry's part Veela. He isn't going to let it rule his life, especially when there were no adverse affects to him and it only made his admirers _slightly_ more annoying. A new suitor in a sea of hundreds isn't going to make any difference. Right?

**Author's** **Notes:** Hello, one and all! I've had this idea kicking around for a while and had been working on it little by little for some time. Originally I ended it before the last break but (and I hope you'll agree) rather like the additional 'somewhat afterwards' part rather than leaving it to the imagination. Yes, I know there are _dozens_ of Veela stories out there. I'm hoping that this one is, if a little, somewhat different than what you may have seen over and over again. I'm also hoping that the different is refreshing rather than just lame XD;

**Warnings: **Lots of cursing, some man-handling, man-on-man snogging, fondling and intimate times.

**Other: **Reviews and con-crit are greatly appreciated *^_^*

~.~.~.~.~

Ron didn't look up when the door to his shared office opened, only to be slammed shut a heartbeat later. His partner was late arriving (even later than Ron was himself, which was never the case when they were in school - then again, Hermione had always been there to drag him to classes), something that was becoming somewhat of a common occurrence. He did look up when there was no follow-up of stomping feet, a chair being dragged from the desk and a solid body throwing itself in said seat. "Mauled again?"

Harry had his back pressed to the closed door, eyes closed as he took deep, unsteady breaths and appeared to be counting with each exhale. His dark hair was a mess as usual though it looked to have been styled that way rather than as a result of Harry simply rolling out of bed and running slim fingers through it. Ron thought it was more the training that they were put through to get into the Aurors rather than his Veela heritage that gave his friend a less of a limbs-all-over appearance and filled him out somewhat. The only truly noticeable change that Ron had honestly noticed were Harry's eyes - which opened after what was a count to thirty - were an even deeper shade of green than before. He could see the suppressed frustration in their depths even with the ten or so meters between them.

Apparently calm enough to move Harry went to his own desk (walking, rather than stomping), drew back his chair (at a rather respectable speed and noise level) and settled down (in a careful sit, rather than throwing himself down into it). It wasn't until he was sitting, hands rising to fold over the top of the desk that he took a breath, turned to his friend and said in a calm voice; "I'm fucking sick of this."

Ron nodded, feeling some pity for his friend as well as jealousy. "I know, mate. Can't Kingsley do anything about the Ministry workers, at least?"

There was a dismissive wave. "He's already held a meeting and has pulled aside individuals who were-" Harry shuddered. "-Overly zealous."

"You know that this will keep happening until you find someone, right?"

Harry scowled. "I know."

"So why not grab someone who suits your fancy enough and consider yourself claimed?"

The scowl shifted into a frown and Harry drummed his folded fingers together. "It doesn't work that way, Ron. I can't just pick someone, go 'this will do' and it will go away. I've tried dating with people I was somewhat interested in. It only makes others try harder for my attention."

"Oh, right, I guess that would count," the red-head murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck. "So I guess there's no chance of Ginny working out with you, eh?"

The frown melted into a pained expression and Ron couldn't help the pinch of guilt he felt, both at bringing up Harry's ex and his own jealousy. He had traveled with Harry and seen how hard it was for Harry to do fieldwork when anyone within a 20-meter radius was drawn to him. Anyone unattached or not head-over-heels for someone else, at any rate. "Ron-"

"No, sorry, it was worth a shot," Ron cut in quickly, giving his best mate a grin. "Well, look on the bright side. I've never had so many truffles in my life."

The joke did what it was supposed to do. Harry laughed, a startled sound, the tension easing from his features. "And here I thought you'd be reluctant to eat mystery chocolates," Harry teased, arching a brow.

"Ah, I know how to check for spells and potions! Which were still in a few despite the fact you can resist Imperious and love potions and spells don't work on Veela. Really, do people read?"

"I think Hermione just fainted dead at you uttering those words."

"Oh, bugger-off."

When they turned to their work it was in considerably higher spirits and more relaxed than when Harry first came in. Sure, it probably wouldn't last past the next time Harry had to go out of the office and was bombarded with letters, packages and/or other ministry workers who 'just so happened to be walking by, what were the chances?' but so long as it was just the pair of them, Harry could breathe.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry sighed as he Vanished the last 'gift' that had been sent to him - a pair of knickers that were nothing more than bright red strings with a note attached that read, 'Wear this and meet me here' with an address to a hotel on it. _/Because the way to a man's heart is through his cock, apparently,/_ Harry thought bitterly, checking and double-checking to make sure he'd gotten it all before locking up. Ron had been disappointed when there were no sweet treats to be shared but brightened considerably when Harry tossed him a delicate gold necklace with an amber stone. "Oh Hermione would love this, it's _brilliant,"_ he exclaimed, checking another half-dozen times to make sure Harry didn't really want it before dashing home. _/At least someone can benefit from my misfortune./_

Making his way down the hall to reach the public Floos Harry was turning to reach the elevators when the doors slid open with no one inside. Harry hesitated just a moment before he noticed the note winging out, relaxing until it came to hover before him, barely inches from his face.

Harry usually stayed later at the Ministry than most; not only due to the hoard of packages and letters he had to go through to make sure there wasn't anything actually important buried in the heap but also to avoid the main rush of exiting employees. It was a lesson hard learned when he came in to work the day after his 20th birthday only to have to practically swim through a sea of bodies trying to get close to him.

Plucking the note from the air Harry unfolded it, figuring it to be something from the Head Auror or Minister Shacklebolt. Rather than the blocky, bold print of the Head or the heavy-handed, swift print of the Minister Harry found a short note written in slanting, elegant script that he didn't recognize. There was a faint scent of almonds of peppermint that his Veela side took note of the moment the page presented itself and Harry looked around to check if he was truly alone before reading.

_Harry Potter,_

_I have seen the way would-be suitors have flocked about you day in and day out. I have also seen how tiresome it is to you and the way you try to go to work early and leave late as to avoid the masses. My first gift to you, of many, is space._

_Yours Truly._

It was unsigned.

Harry mulled over the note for a bit longer before shrugging. Someone who wanted his attention by staying out of his way? That was all well and good for Harry. It meant one less person lurking outside of his office, or his house, or the loo, or bothering him when he tried to do his shopping.

Heading for the elevators Harry pondered for a moment who the mysterious note-sender could be, absently folding the sheet and putting it into his pocket.

~.~.~.~.~

It was the following week when the next gift from the mysterious suitor came, in the form of an owl. Harry had become an expert at ignoring taps at the window, no matter how impatient, letting Ron deal with any air mail.

"Mate? What's a Ministry owl doing here?"

"What?" The question had Harry turning to look as Ron approached the window, pushing it open. Sure enough a Great Horned owl carrying a package half its size wrapped and sealed with a Ministry crest flew in, soaring to Harry's desk before pausing to hover, setting its burden down with extraordinary care. It took off back towards the window in the next moment, Ron sticking his head out after it to follow its progress.

"It's heading back to the owlery," he stated, pulling wind-swept red hair back inside and shutting the window before turning to Harry. "What is it?"

"Not sure." Drawing his wand Harry cast some preliminary Disarming Charms and Curse-Detectors, moving on to the more advanced when nothing happened. No purple, blue or red glow came from the package so Harry put his wand away, peeling away the beautiful silver paper with curiosity nipping at him.

Inside was a note, set on top of something that looked to be wrapped in dark blue cloth. Harry picked it up and recognized the elegant, slanted writing of his name on the outside, unfolding it as Ron came up beside him to peer curiously at the box and its contents.

_To Harry,_

_My second gift to you, should you accept, will be delivered everyday during your work week. You do no get to go out and enjoy your lunch break so it's only appropriate that you get to thoroughly delicious one, at least._

_Yours Truly._

Again it was unsigned.

"It's food?" Ron had lit up at that, starting to reach. "You won't want it, will you Harry?"

The scent of almonds and peppermint drifted to him from the page. On impulse Harry took up the bound bundle, pushing aside the package before him to set the cloth down carefully. "Actually, I think I do. You'd have to go out to get something for me, anyway."

"Oh, right." Ron hovered for a moment before glancing at the clock then back, sighing. "I suppose I'll head off to lunch, then. See you in an hour."

"Later."

Harry waited until Ron stepped out, yelling something at whoever was on the other side of the door as it shut. Then he cast a complicated Locking Charm before turning back to the bundle, undoing silky blue bow that tied it together.

The cloth fell away and the smell that assaulted his senses had Harry nearly drooling, licking his lips as he eyed the display. There was a meat pie that smelled of fresh-baked bread and reminded him of the Weasley's kitchen on a Saturday morning, steaming as if fresh from the oven. There was a deep red container that held, when Harry opened it to sniff, what smelled like a wild berry tea. There was also a single-serving sized treacle tart, the golden crust so inviting that Harry nearly went straight for it. It was with force of will that he took up the provided fork, forgoing the knife to cut into the meat pie.

Minutes later the savory meat in thick gravy with peas and carrots was gone, as well as half of his tea. The treacle tart didn't last long after that, devoured in no more than five bites. Pleasantly full and delightfully warm Harry drained the last of the tea, wondering how the sender would know that he'd accepted the gift when the discarded utensils, drink and pie tins appeared to wrap themselves up in the blue velvet cloth, disappearing with a _crack_ shortly thereafter.

_/Well, that's one way to get my attention,/_ Harry mused, stretching. When Ron returned Harry was already set to work, going over documents with a small, folded sheet set at the corner of his desk.

~.~.~.~.~

By the start of the third week, Harry had come to look forward to the daily lunches and short notes from his admirer. Monday's lunch had been followed up with a leafy chicken salad with crisp cucumber, plump cherry tomatoes, sunflower seeds and mandarin oranges with a strawberry yogurt and simple lemon tea that left him feeling satisfied and refreshed. A ham sandwich with thinly sliced layers of meet and cheese, fresh-made fish and chips and a tangy stir-fry followed along with drinks that ranged from savory to sweet and a treat to end each with. The notes attached ranged from comments or encouragement on Harry's day and always ended with 'Yours Truly.'

"Oh, Auror Potter! Auror Potter! You aren't in a hurry, are you?"

Gritting his teeth Harry didn't try to make it a smile. There were several Ministry employees before him - from different departments, if the varying colors of their robes meant anything - blocking the hall leading from the elevators to his office. Three witches and two wizards, all with varying degrees of want in their eyes. The woman who had spoken barely came to his chest in height though the puffed-up auburn hair added another foot, watery blue eyes fixed on him. "I would just love a moment of your time-"

"I'm running late, actually," he bit out, moving confidently forward in a move meant to make them part or fall back. "If you'll excuse me."

Rather than parting the group stood their ground, each swaying forward not-so discreetly and breathing in deep. _/Damn./_ Trainees and the more star-struck public were easier to intimidate into backing off. The group before him was older and not as influenced by his fame, apparently.

"I can talk to Goldfree about giving you the day off," the taller of the males with hair almost too dark to be considered blond said, curled ends falling past the shoulders of his violet robe. "Or perhaps you can make time during lunch-"

"No, _me_!" Harry wasn't sure which one of the said it but at once the group had turned on one another, snapping like wild dogs. Harry was just starting to take a step back when hands, seemingly dozens of them, reached for his arms and robes. It was more the unexpected turn to him that allowed the fingers that grabbed his wand arm a hold and Harry tensed, ready to kick at the knees. _/Fuck placating the masses, this is assault!/_

There was a sudden pressure on his shoulder and the hands gripping him loosened, letting Harry taking several quick steps back. Ready for a fight through to his office Harry was somewhat baffled to see the heated eyes blink, awareness seeping back into glazed orbs.

"Oh, Auror Potter." The short witch who had spoken before spoke again though her tone was that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, her fingers clutching and curling at the front of her bright red robes. "I'm so sorry to bother you. Ah, pardon me.."

"Yes, pardon."

As the Auror watched in silence the group dispersed, looking varying shades of flustered or embarrassed. It wasn't until the weight on his shoulder turned more into a pinch that Harry looked up, seeing the sharp eyes of the Ministry owl on his shoulder. It thrust its leg at him the moment he fixed his attention to it and Harry undid the tie to the slightly budging letter, ducking his head as the large owl spread its wings and took off down the hall. _/Shouldn't have let my guard down,/_ he thought as he turned the letter over, seeing the Ministry seal as the familiar scent of almonds and peppermint reached his nose.

Breaking the seal and turning the envelope over something solid plopped onto his palm. Further inspection proved it to be a pin, no larger than the middle of his palm, gold set with an emerald. The sheet that followed was written in the same elegant, slanting script that made Harry imagine slender fingers gently embracing a quill and he licked his lips, reading.

_Harry,_

_My third gift to you is perhaps something I should have given you first. The stone on the broach is set with a Concealing Enchantment that will suppress the Allure your body is giving off for up to two hours per day, so long as it is deactivated to recharge overnight.. I have activated it before sending it off just in case you needed help getting through to your office this morning._

Harry looked down at the unassuming stone in his palm, eyes wide. He had been told that there wasn't anything that could get rid of the Allure he gave off unconsciously besides finding a partner. Well, perhaps he should have asked for a temporary solution as opposed to abolishing the bothersome trait for good. He looked back to the note.

_The time isn't much but it would be enough for you to get to and from work, as well as go out for your lunch hour or shop on the week-end._

Harry couldn't help but grin at that. Yes, it would be _amazing_ to be able to do a shop without being mauled by passer-bys or shopkeepers, or having to send one of his friends to go for him. It wouldn't help for the people fascinated by him due to his fame rather than just the Allure but he could handle the type. Still, he had come to look forward to the weekday lunches. The note, more of a letter than any of the previous ones, went on.

_I suppose I had hoped that a week of spoiling would be enough for you to wish to continue with the daily lunches. If you do wish to continue with lunches, simply say 'yes' before you enter your office today. Otherwise the deliveries will stop until my next gift to you._

_Yours Truly._

_PS:_ _To stop the enchantment simply tap the end of your wand twice on the stone. The same goes to activating it again._

Harry undid the clasp on the back of the broach and pinned it to the collar of his Auror robes, starting down the hall to his office. No heads popped out of doors as he went by, open or closed. No one he passed in the hallway gave his more than a 'Good morning,' nod or a smile. The Trainees who rounded the bend where his office was stared with just hero-worship in their eyes, not the glazed-over expression of someone being influenced by the Allure.

Harry knew that it wouldn't put an end to the hoards of letters, packages an declarations of love that had been sent his way since the war ended. It would only help to clear the minds of those around him, not those influenced by his name, the fame that came with it, the fact that he was a Veela or a combination of the three.

Whoever was sending the letters his way wasn't affected by the Allure, at least, considering the distance they kept. Harry would have known if there was someone tracing him under a Disillusion Charm and there would have to be some proximity. _/So that just leaves one of the three, then. Or.../_

Or that whoever it was wanted him for himself.

Outside the door to his office Harry paused, drawing his wand to tap the broach twice with the end of it. A light within the stone seemed to flicker out and Harry raised a finger to stroke along the edge of the stone, expression thoughtful. He would save the magic left in the stone and maybe get a bit of shopping done that evening. But first things first.

Lifting his head Harry looked down the hall then back in the direction he'd come. There was no one about and no way for him to know if, or how, his mysterious admirer would get his message.

"Yes," he spoke to the empty hallway, voice low and soft. "I would like to continue this, very much so." Though there was only silence in answer Harry opened the door to his office and stepped inside, tossing a grin at a surprised-looking Ron. "Good morning."

"Mo - morning mate," the red head replied, getting over his shock quickly enough to return Harry's grin. "No mob today?"

Folding the sheet as he walked to his desk Harry shook his head. "Not really. I think it may calm down. Just a bit." When he looked up Ron was squinting at him as if he wasn't sure what to think. "So what did Hermione think of the chain?"

His friend's face brightened considerably and Harry listened while Ron went on about how utterly surprised (and pleased) his wife was with the unexpected gift. Not as much as Harry was with his own, of course. It was still nice to hear about, though.

~.~.~.~.~

On the forth week the package was delivered by a pair of Ministry owls, carrying a wrapped shirt box between them. Inside was a cloak of a deep green that matched his eyes perfectly. The attached note explained that it was not only spill and lint proof but would deflect curses, hexes and act as a shield from anyone who tried to attack him physically. Harry put it on and stroked the sinfully soft, almost fur-feeling material for most of the day, absently turning his head to the collar to inhale the faint almond and peppermint scent.

The fifth week was a wand holster that would prevent anyone from summoning it from his side, made of what appeared to be platinum made into leather with a raised serpent curling around the length of it. That was set at his waist the moment after Harry finished the note, material surprisingly light and warm at his side and allowing him to retrieve his wand with more ease than his old one.

By week six Harry knew that he was more than intrigued by whoever was sending him the gifts. It was more than the material possessions and lunches (though he thoroughly enjoyed the daily food and scented notes). The sender seemed to actually put thought into every gift and letter, giving Harry things that he could and would actually use.. Harry didn't get things only meant to dazzle and look pretty. Everything he got was practical, things that he could use either for the moment or in day to day life.

That Monday when the owl came to deliver his gift Harry had a letter ready for it, taking the bird's burden and quickly tying the letter on. "Take this to who sent you," he instructed the bird, offering several treats and hoping against hope it would work. If the owl had been given explicit instructions otherwise it may ignore his order.

The owl studied him with one golden eye, ate the treats in several gulps then took off again for the window. It was only the pile of paperwork that swayed and tilted dangerously that kept him from going to the window to see if the owl would take his bribe or head back to its perch. Harry did pause to open the gift, which turned out to be a self-inking quill that would last until the magic faded from it several years down the line and was spelled not to leak.

It was some minutes after Ron slipped out to get his own lunch that his second delivery of the day arrived, the great bird looking rather cross as it dropped the package off. Harry tore into it eagerly, pulling the familiar blue fabric with his lunch out and resisting opening it up until he saw the slip of paper underneath. An envelope, Harry realized as he pulled out out. Held close with the Ministry seal. It was short work to get it open and green eyes quickly ran over the written words.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am both delighted and dismayed that you wish to learn more about me. While it pleases me that you are interested, you may be less so once I've given you some details of my life. Rather than beat around the bush I shall come out with the raw, dirty truths._

_I am a male, which you would not have known, who work for the Ministry, as you well know by now, though my hiring was controversial at the time. I fought opposite of you in the War and am forever scarred with the idiotic choices that I made in my past._

Harry paused, the breath rushing out of him. _/A former Death Eater?/_ Heart pounding he continued on with the letter, wanting to see what else it held.

_I have since realized how foolish it was to follow the ideals of a madman, as well as those instilled in my from my family. It was seeing my father broken and groveling at the feet of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that made me rethink my prior beliefs and teachings. I swore, when the War was over, to do all I could to make peace with muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards as well as try to convince my own family to see the truth of their ideals._

_I will leave you with that to mull over, for the time being. This will be my last contact with you, for some time._

_Yours Truly._

Harry sat in silence for several long moments, reading the letter over and over again. His lunch hour was nearly half gone by the time he pulled at the silk ribbon of the wrapped lunch - a turkey leg so tender the meat melted off the bone as well as English peas and diced carrots and mash, cranberry-scented tea and a single-serving pumpkin pie. When the food was gone and he was nearly finished the tea Harry had come to a decision. The time for sitting idle was done.

It was time to find his mystery suitor.

~.~.~.~.~

Strangely, it turned out to be harder than Harry expected.

The Ministry was _huge_. Each department had their own records for who came and went on a daily biases but use of the Ministry owls was not as closely kept. The records only showed which department used them over the entire course of a day and not where the owls were sent - information that was nigh onto useless, considering how missives were fired off all over wizarding Britain over the course of a day. Not to be discouraged Harry tracked down the witch who was in charge of tending to the birds around the time that, he estimated, his lunches would have been sent.

It took some strained smiles, faked laughter and agreeing to pose for a photograph which was then signed before Harry made off with a list with sixty or so names. Many of them he didn't recognize, some of them he knew in passing and twenty-two he was able to cross off right away as they were witches. With the rest in tow Harry took what time he could spare away from the office hunting down which departments the wizards on his list were from, going methodically through half in just over two weeks before frustration started to creep in.

"Mate, you doing alright?" Ron was peering at him, lips twisted as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to frown or not. "Anything I can help you with?"

Harry started to shake his head but paused, looking up from his desk instead. "Actually, you might. Do you know any of the men on this list?" With an absent flick of his wand Harry sent the sheet winging over, watching as his friend snagged it. "Just the ones that haven't been crossed off yet."

The red head read through the sheet curiously, glancing up to nod at Harry before turning his attention back tot he page before him. "I know Wells and Herrington and have met Gentry in passing. why?"

"Do you know if they're married? Seeing anyone? Sexual orientation?" The questions shot out rapid-fire and Harry sat back when he noted Ron's eyebrows disappearing, sighing. "I'm trying to figure out who had been sending me those lunches and gifts. Do you remember, from a few weeks back?"

Ron's eyes lit up, falling back to the list of names. "Oh, yeah. I thought perhaps he had given up or you told 'im- it's a bloke?" Looking up to Harry nod Ron's gaze shifted down again. "Well I know that Wells has a thing for Kingsley's secretary, though I dunno if that's enough for him to resist the Allure. Herrington is happily married last I heard and I'm not sure about Gentry."

Harry huffed out a breath, nodding. It wasn't much to go on but he could put notes beside those names and go back to them after checking the others. "Alright. Do you know what departments they work for?"

The information didn't seem to make a difference. Harry went through the rest of the list, finding his way to the departments and offices of those on it and leaving disappointed each time the scent of almonds and peppermint was absent. On his way from the office of the last wizard listed - Gentry who, incidentally was the tallest in the group that had accosted him in the halls several weeks back - Harry was scowling at the ground when his head snapped up, eyes going wide and unfocused as he stood, swaying.

_/What is it?/_

It wasn't until he took a slow, deep breath that he realized what had made him stop. The touch of Veela blood from his great-grandmother had picked up on a faint trace of almonds and peppermint and his head turned, trying to figure out which direction the scent was coming from.

_/The lifts!/_

Harry was sprinting in the next moment, knowing he didn't have much time. Cursing the long, winding hallways and the _bloody _slackers who seemed to spend more time taking up space in the halls than doing work Harry rounded the last bend, skidding into sight of the lifts just as the doors begun to slide close. "Wait!" He knew it was too late before the words left his lips, running towards the lift anyway.

There were several workers inside, all of which looked up with startled glances at his shout. Two were women who Harry didn't know personally though he vaguely recognized them from different parts of the Ministry. The other two were men, the muggle-born Bill Turnkey from Harry's own division and a tall, broad-shouldered blond with hair so light it was nearly white and grey eyes that watched Harry expressionlessly.

_Draco Malfoy._

The doors slid shut, lift shooting off to whatever part of the Ministry it had been told. Harry stared at the closed doors for a long time before he bowed his head, laughter threatening to bubble up in his chest. He knew that if it started he might not be able to stop and had no intention of being carted off to St. Mungos with the headline 'SAVIOR FINALLY FLIPS' following. "Of course," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I should have known."

Straightening Harry covered the last few meters to hit the button and summon a lift. He needed to head back to his own department to tie up some ends before the confrontation.

~.~.~.~.~

It was an hour before quitting time for the main of the Ministry workers that Harry found himself in front of Malfoy's office. The Allure-suppressing pin sat active at the collar of his robes as Harry rapped on the door, heart hammering in his chest. The scent of almonds and peppermint called to him and he closed his eyes, breathing a sigh. No, Malfoy would not have been on the top of a self-made list of admirers but Harry had to admit that the blond had changed in surprising ways since the war. He worked in the Pure-Blood Relations Department and had been printed on more than a few occasions for his achievements and efforts in bringing muggle-born and purebloods together on similar causes.

The silence behind the door was tense rather than empty and Harry was about to knock again when the portal was pulled open, drawing his gaze up to the fathomless grey of the tall blond. His hair was longer than when Harry had last seen him to return the Harthorn wand, sweeping partway down his brow and ending just past his collar. His skin was as fair as Harry recalled though the angles of his face had softened into something less skeletal and frightened and into something warmer but confident, pale pink lips the only true coloring there. "Potter." The voice was low and calm despite the tightness of Malfoy's jaw, head inclining slightly. Harry could smell the fresh scent of him perfectly so close, the almond and peppermint prominent. "To what-"

Harry all but threw himself at Malfoy, getting both arms around the startled blond's neck and their lips pressed together before the other could react. He heard a gasp from somewhere down the hall and didn't care; using his weight Harry bodily pushed the blond back into the office, shutting the door with a foot before promptly pinning Malfoy to the back of it. The motions were done almost unconsciously as Harry's attention was to the lips pressed against his own and body to his form and _Merlin_ when did Malfoy get so fit?

The blond seemed to regain his senses when his back hit the door, head jerking away to break the kiss and look at the Auror pressed fully against him. "Potter. Make a habit of molesting unsuspecting Ministry workers?" Though his words were sarcastic the tone was a bit too breathless to pull it off, a flush staining both cheeks and his lips. "I'm surprised you're allowed to roam unsuperv-"

"I know," Harry interrupted, burying his face against a pale neck. He could feel the breath stuttering from the blond as he inhaled, groaning softly. "God you smell amazing, do you know that?"

"P-Potter, you're not making any sense." Even with being manhandled Malfoy hadn't tried to push him away, which was telling in itself. "You shouldn't want anything to do with me. I mean, of course I was hoping you could see me and not who I was.." Harry felt a thrill as a hand pressed at his lower back, felt through his Auror robes though not nearly as much as he'd like. "Are you saying that you'll accept me?"

Getting his fill of Draco's scent - because that who he was going to be to Harry - the Auror trailed the end of his tongue over the blond's erratic pulse before drawing back to meet his eyes. "Will. Have. I know that you're not the prat who used to torture me and my friends in school. Don't," Harry said, raising a hand when Draco opened his mouth. "Don't apologize. I did some pretty unfair things to you, too." It wasn't until he said the words that Harry realized his hand was over Draco's chest, likely over the scar he left there. "To be honest I wasn't sure who to expect when I found out who sent the letters but I'm glad that it was you."

Something seemed to move behind those grey orbs, the flatness blooming into a slow, kindling warmth that delighted Harry all the way down to his toes. "Good," Draco said quietly, the hand not resting at Harry's back rising to the curve of his neck, thumb brushing along the Auror's jaw. "So, with that settled let me show you how to _properly_ woo someone with a kiss."

Harry scowled. "I was rushed, okay? It's not like I do this all the time.." His voice trailed off as Draco gently tilted his head, moving forward slowly, gaze burning into Harry's until he had to close his eyes against their intensity. Harry felt the ghosting of the blond's breath over his lips and his own parted slightly, waiting several heartbeats before green orbs became visible again through thick, dark lashes.

Draco was watching him still, waiting until he had Harry's gaze before moving forward. He brushed his lips over Harry's, a whisper-soft touch that made the Auror's breath hitch and was followed by another soft sliding of skin against skin. When Draco took hold of Harry's lower lip with his own to suck at lightly Harry whined, breath coming in unsteady puffs before the blond claimed his lips fully.

It was like no other kiss that Harry had ever had. The kiss he had shared with Cho was wet with tears and anguish. He had a few with Ginny before they drifted apart; curious, usually sweet-tasting from her favorite treats. The first had been memorable because - well, it was his first, riddled with strong emotion. The one he remembered the most with Ginny happened shortly after the defeat of Voldermort, the relief and happiness tangible in their joint lips.

Kissing Draco was like sinking slowly into a volcano, heat rising from his toes as the blond sucked with lazy confidence at his lips. Then his moist tongue dipped past the part of Harry's lips and the Auror's blood was set ablaze, unaware of the rumble of pleasure vibrating in his chest as he pressed himself more tightly against the tall blond.

Hands gripped firmly at Harry's hips as the blond demon put his wicked tongue to good use, stroking and teasing at Harry's own. When Harry gathered enough wits to thrust his tongue against Draco's the blond growled, a deep, low sound that Harry felt against his chest more than heard, slender fingers burying themselves into the thick mess of Harry's hair to lightly tug. Draco was determined to keep with his oral seduction rather than letting Harry push him into hurrying, then.

Harry's lashes lowered and he relaxed against the blond, surrendering.

Arms wrapped around each other with the heat of the embrace threatening to melt them into one Harry hardly noticed when he straddled a bent knee, hips grinding against Draco's thigh. It was when the blond rolled his own hips and rocked with the motion that an electric shock seemed to jolt through Harry, Auror jerking with a cry as he broke their kiss. "OhGod," he gasped, forehead dropping to rest against Draco's collarbone. "Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin_-"

"Draco," the blond huffed against his ear, grinding against Harry and making his fingers tighten convulsively at the taller male's robes. "If you need a name to chant, use _mine_."

"Draco," Harry panted and it felt right - especially when the blond's breath hitched, a slight tremor running through him before the grinding continued, more forceful than before. "Draco, Draco-" Firm hands slid down and cupped Harry's rear, the squeeze that followed making Harry toss his head back and groan up at the ceiling. "Oh God, _Draco_-"

Harry could feel his climax rearing, gathering power like an oncoming monsoon. Head coming forward Harry fixed his lips to Draco's neck, teeth clamping down on the left side of it and sucking as his limbs begun to tense_. _The blond let out a horse gasp that may have been the way rocks would say Harry's name and shuddered, the motion sending vibrations along Harry's cock and pleasure curling at his spine. It took but one more thrust of his hips against Draco's thigh before the Auror himself was coming undone, moaning against the skin of Draco's neck as his seed spilled forth in pulses, wet seeping through his pants and trousers. It wasn't until the last of his orgasm shuddered through him that Harry felt he could unlock his jaw without cracking it, panting against the likely reddened skin.

"You know," Draco murmured, sounding for all the world like a cat who caught the canary. "That's going to leave quite the mark."

"Mmhm.." Harry pressed his lips to the spot he'd bitten and even with the short hiss Draco gave couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. "People will know you're taken now."

"I know."

Harry blinked, some of the lethargy from orgasm slipping off. "You do?"

He could all but _hear_ the eye-roll from the blond and with a jolt Harry realized that there were two very _there_ hands still cupping his buttocks. "I do read, you know," Draco sighed - Harry assumed he was trying for a dry tone but couldn't quite manage and _that _thought made him grin. "Your Veela traits are mild but still there. I wanted to make sure that I was prepared for anything that might occur, should I get lucky enough to be chosen."

"Oh. That was smart of you." Harry still hadn't pulled away from the other despite the dampness in his pants but he drew back to seek out pleasantly warm grey eyes, licking his lips as his gaze shifted down to the flushed and swollen skin. "So what happens now?" It was harder to keep his eyes open with the hand gripping his right arsecheek slid up to press to his lower back, the Auror arching into the touch.

"Well, first off we'll need to get cleaned up." The hand at Harry's back disappeared and a moment later a gentle tingling raced down his form, affecting mostly his nether-regions. His pants were still somewhat damp but there was no longer the slick, uncomfortable stickiness. "Then I finish my work for the day and head for-"

"My place or yours," Harry finished when Draco hesitated. The blond nodded, the makings of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Quite right."

"And when we get in?"

"When we get in," the former Slytherin purred, the lowering of pale lashes doing nothing to hide the heat of his gaze. "I'll peel every last stitch of clothing off of you and fuck you six ways from Sunday. Sound fair?"

_/God_./Even with just a rather explosive orgasm Harry could feel the stirrings of arousal once again, heart stuttering. "Very," Harry rasped, needing the taste those curving lips again. Draco sucked at Harry's tongue for a few moments before drawing back, hands clasping the Auror's shoulders before gently pushing him back. Harry went, with some reluctance. "And you won't need this anymore," the blond said with a nod to the pin he'd given Harry. "If you've chosen me, the Allure would have settled and won't be drawing every available witch or wizard to you."

Though the words were light Harry could see the emotion - or rather _lack _of emotion - in Draco's eyes. It was both a question and a test. The thought warmed Harry to his toes and he gave a sight shrug. "It only had a few minutes of magic left in it when I got here," he said, placing a hand over the drained pin. "I would like to keep it, though. It's the first thing that you gave me that I could keep a firm hold of."

A light flickered in those grey depths and Draco shrugged, moving to walk to his desk. "As you wish," he murmured, settling behind his desk and going back to his paperwork. Harry, more than content, moved to settled in one of the comfortable chairs across form the desk.

When the blond finished his work they parted with the rest of the Ministry, Harry enfolding his hand in Draco's when the blond hesitated at the doors to the lifts. The surprised look at their joined hands followed by a quiet smile told Harry it was just the thing to do and when the doors slid open with several workers on it they stepped inside, breaking the touch only to turn and face the doors. The ride was silent with what Harry knew was pent-up curiosity He didn't care. For the first time in ages he was able to walk around without people throwing themselves at him, eyes gone dark from the pull of his Allure.

The doors opened to the main floor and Harry and Draco walked out of the elevator, hand in hand, heading for the public Floos. The echos of chatter grew silent as they passed and Harry still didn't care, keeping his strides long and confident to walk in time with his partner.

_/Partner./_

Ron was going to have a fit, he knew. He also knew that it would have to be through the papers that his friends found out about his new status. Harry had bigger plans in mind before seeking out and speaking to his friends.

Before a vacant Floo marked 'OUT' Draco took up a handful of powder, turning to Harry with eyes as bright and vibrant as the flames. "Ready?"

"Ready."

With a smile that seemed to well up from the very depths of his being Draco nodded, tossed the handful of powered and called out their destination. Harry didn't care where. As long as it was with Draco, it would be perfect.

~.~.~.~.~

It took no time at all for Draco to make good on his promise.

He peeled away Harry's clothing piece by piece once they stepped out of the Floo, Harry hardly noticing that they weren't at the Manor. Pale hands were everywhere, brushing over dusky nipples and tickling their way along scarred sides and teasing along his inner thighs. Before long Harry was coated in a sheen of sweat and panting, quiet pleas for more breaking off in a strangled moan as Draco finally - _finally_ - put an end to the teasing and touched Harry where he needed to be touched.

Each long, slender finger that slipped into him was a promise of something better and even the odd feeling of having another man's digits in his hold wouldn't make Harry back down. Draco had gone quiet and intent, grey eyes fixed on the Auror with an intensity that was almost painful the bare. Harry squirmed and arched and spread his thighs, panting encouragement and begging for more. By the time three fingers had been worked into him Harry didn't know which of them was trembling more, nearly sobbing in relief when Draco withdrew his fingers onto to press the head of his slick cock to the stretched hole.

There was a pause then Harry arched, Draco pushing forward at the same time, then-

_Oh._

Somehow being inside of Harry seemed to steady the blond and he stayed there, feet flat on the ground and Harry's hips nearly off of the bed, a hand resting on Harry's right thigh while the other stroked lightly over a quivering abdomen and chest. Harry couldn't say if it was something of his expression of Legilimency or if Draco just _knew_ the moment he'd adjusted but a moment later the blond rocked his hips forward, not thrusting but working his way up to it, Harry's back and shoulders slightly slightly against the satin sheets.

"Harry..." His name was said with a reverence that made the Auror force his eyes open, glasses higher on his nose than he liked due to his slick skin. Draco looked like a Greek god to him though the expression of exquisite pleasure made Harry's cock twitch, leaking precum. He couldn't manage words himself as Draco chose that moment to actually _thrust_, the bump of his hips against Harry's rear and cock sliding out then pushing back into him was exquisite on its own.

Draco moved with a silky grace that Harry couldn't pretend to have, each thrust letting him feel every centimeter of the warm cock inside of him. His hips rocked, swayed and rolled and when Draco brushed against something that made Harry gasp with a jerk he continued the slow, wave-like thrusts against his prostate, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through Harry until the Auror's toes curled then shifting his angle, rocking Harry back down from the precarious edge of orgasm. It was on the fifth denial that Harry finally broke, the one leg not suspended by Draco's hand curling around the blond's waist, pleas coming out in a sob.

"Draco," he gasped, seeing the blond int the golden glow of the fire from the hearth through blurred vision. "Draco, ple-ah! Please! Please, please, _Draco, please!"_

Be it the please or desperation in Harry's tone when Draco shifted his hips again he thrust forward with a snap, a shout of pleasure forced from Harry's throat. He set a pounding pace, his own breath coming in pants and Harry chanting, "Yes, yes, _yes-!_" as his back arched off of the bed, muscles going taunt. Harry's orgasm hit him with the power of a Blasting Spell and he cried out what was probably nothing but pleasure-soaked gibberish, cock spilling his release between them. Draco's own, quieter moan and the hot pulse of fluid shot within him alerted Harry to the blond's own release, a solid weight dropping over his form a moment later. Half-blind from orgasm, sweat and dark hair sticking to his skin Harry turned his head in the direction he figured Draco's lips to be, still panting, stealing the blond's breath and panting between each of his own.

It wasn't until later, after Harry put away his glasses and Draco had set down his wand from cleaning them and they were both tucked up under the covers that a realization hit Harry. He'd realized that the lunches must have been gathered by an unseen house-elf shortly after he realized who had been sending him the letters and gifts. "You weren't there."

"Hm?" Draco sounded deliciously pleased and sleepy, an arm draped over Harry's waist and tucked rather snugly in the Auror's embrace.

"The list I got at the Ministry," Harry explained, eyes still closed. "I got a list of workers who used the Ministry owls around the time I got my lunches but you weren't on it."

The blond hummed and shifted, entwining his legs more firmly with Harry's. "Of course I wasn't. I paid her not to give it to you, should he come asking."

"You _what_?"

Draco huffed, apparently not impressed with his sleep being denied. "You heard me. Couldn't make it too easy on you to find me now, could I?"

Draco was suddenly on his back, blinking up at a wild-haired, dark-eyes Harry. He really did look so much better without the glasses, Draco mused. Perhaps he could convince his lover to go see a Eye-Healer and be rid of those horrid glasses. "You sneaky little Slytherin," Harry accused, the grin rather belaying his outraged tone. "Do you realize how much time I wasted on that?"

Draco raised his arms above his head, stretching leisurely with his profile to Harry to show off his best side. "You have me now so what's the fuss?" he asked, folding his hands behind his head and meeting Harry's gaze directly. "Or do you plan to punish me for it?"

It was ten minutes later with Harry brushing the barest of butterfly kisses to his painfully swollen cock that he was wishing he hadn't put the thought in the man's head. Then again, what didn't kill him would lead to brilliant, mind-blowing sex.

_/I suppose I can live with that./_


End file.
